Golden Flames
by Kyrii-90
Summary: Kyrii hasn't always been normal, she knows something has to be wrong, she feels like she's being watched, she sees red eyes....
1. Feel the eyes

Alright, this is my first shot at this fan fiction stuff, especially on this site…. Hope you enjoy it!

Golden Flames 

Kyrii woke early that morning, she rolled over in her bed to glare at the clock, four o'clock…she tried to close her eyes and let sleep take her again but something was keeping her awake, making her feel anxious. She got out of bed and jumped slightly as her feet touched the cold floor. She stumbled down the hall to the bathroom, passing he father's room on the way. Simply out of curiosity she peeked in through the slight crack, a woman's feet stuck out from under the crumpled sheets. Kyrii turned, not wanting to see anymore, ever since her mother's death almost a year ago her father had never been the same, he was brining home strange women, not talking much… not talking at all….

Kyrii opened the door to the bathroom, and began to undress. She was about 5'6", with a slender build. She had shoulder length auburn hair and eyes the color of emeralds. She climbed into the steaming shower, adjusting the water temperature. Fifteen minutes later she got out, wide awake from the smell of shampoo and soap. She began to wrap herself in a towel when the feeling of being watched flooded her; she spun to face the fogged window. She could fleetingly see a figure in black in the large tree next to her house, but as soon as she looked again, it was gone.

Kyrii shook off the eerie feeling, and went back to her room, dressing in her school uniform… the typical short-skirted outfit. She went downstairs, to the kitchen, and her father was seated at the table, drinking coffee, Kyrii could just glimpse a woman leaving out the front door in a hurry… she had red hair… like mom…

"Who was she?" was all Kyrii asked as she grabbed some fruit for breakfast.

He did answer, not even a grunt this time… Kyrii sighed, "Fine, I'm going into school early… is that alright….. bye…" Kyrii grabbed her bag, already frustrated. She slammed the door as she left, still fuming. She could still feel eyes on her as she walked through town to school. As she reached the school yard, eyes were drawn to her, at least the male ones. She was used to it, they were always looking at her. She went right into the school and went to her first class, sat at her seat and pulled out her books as she waited for class to start.

She drudged through the day, her thoughts always referring to those eyes she had felt, she thought hard and could almost feel as if she could see them… they were… red. She didn't know how she could guess that color, but she saw red. The school day was done, there was nothing to do… she passed her friend Myumi in the hall and was invited to a party that night… Kyrii politely said that it sounded like fun and that she would try to make it… really, she wanted to find the owner of those red eyes.

On the way back home she cut through the woods, hoping to get inspiration from the trees… the feeling quickly returned, she spun every which way, searching, something stronger reaching out to her, she felt hot, like her veins and skin was on fire. She was getting nervous, but the heat she could feel racing through her felt reassuring. Peering up into the tops of the trees, a dark figure loomed over her, standing among the branches, staring down at her, interested… his eyes were red.


	2. Meeting the team

Alright, I'll try and make this chapter longer and more interesting than the last… hope you enjoy!

Kyrii took a hurried step back as he dropped from the trees, landing easily in front of her. Her mind worked deftly as she quickly examined him, he was short that was the first thing she noticed, but she was no judge; she was often called short as well. He was dressed from head to toe in black clothing, parts of him blending in with the shadows of the forest. A white headband covered his forehead, a katana strapped to his waist. His hair was spiky and black; it stood in ways Kyrii never had thought possible, white parts stood out towards the front. His eyes were deep crimson… she could tell even in the dim light… blood red, that's the only way she could describe them. She knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. He took another step, his gaze was cold but concealing, she could see a look behind them, but couldn't put her finger on it. She took another step back; he opened his mouth as if to say something.

Kyrii was scared, she was willing to admit it to herself; this guy had just dropped form a tree only to land on his feet, perfectly fine. He heat growing in her veins grew and she felt as though she would burst into ash at any minute, yet… to her surprise, it was not painful. The first word came from his mouth, "We", she felt the heat expand, a surprised look crossed his face, only to be covered with coldness again. She looked down at her body, held her hands to up to her face… and screamed. Her entire body had erupted into flames; they were golden red… flicker to change color from gold, to deep red, to gold again. Light filled the clearing and the forest… and everything went black. Kyrii slumped heavily against a tree, unconscious. The flames flickered and died; the man in black still stood, his words cut off… staring at this girl, who had unexpectedly shown power out of fear. He wrapped his arm around Kyrii's waist, pulling her up. A few other dark figures came from the darkness and suddenly, they were all gone, Kyrii in tow.

Kyrii woke some time later, lying on a soft sofa, a cool cloth pressed to her forehead. She felt groggy and weak. She looked around without moving her head, examining the strange room she was in. At the opposite side of the room sat a large desk, seated at it was a child… a toddler; he was stamping and signing a large stack of papers. He wore a large hat, a tattoo of the word Jr. was on his forehead, and a pacifier was in his mouth. Kyrii stared, slowly trying to sit up, everything was sore; the boy looked up as she did so.

"Ah, Kyrii, I see that you are finally awake, good…" Kyrii couldn't help but stare; she had never heard a toddler speak so well.

Kyrii looked around again, searching for the man in black whom she had seen in the woods, she assumed he had something to do with this place. "Umm… where, who…" Kyrii rubbed her head absently, trying to clear it.

"Yes, you must still be a little foggy, here, let me help you…" the boy hopped down from the large chair, walking over to her. Directly in front of her eyes, the toddler changed into a teenage boy, not much older than her! Kyrii stared, the hat was gone, the tattoo, still there, and so was… the pacifier. He was very handsome and he smirked at her surprised expression. "I realize you must be confused right now, but everything will become clear with time. I'm Koenma, by the way… if you'll come with me Kyrii."

He reached down and took her hand, pulling her up onto her feet. "H-how…" she stuttered, "how do you know my name?"

Koenma smiled again, "As I said, everything will become clear in only a moment." He led her slowly through a side door into room full of armchairs, sofas, and table, bookshelves were everywhere… it looked like a library. A few people, mostly teenagers, sat around in the chairs, including the man with the crimson eyes; they all looked up at her as she came in.

Kyrii was suddenly very aware of the fact that, as she had fallen in the forest, her skirt had torn to reveal too much leg for even her to feel comfortable; she tried to cover it. A few of them got up when she and Koenma came in, some tried to speak, Koenma cut in.

"Hold on, you'll all get a chance to talk and introduce yourselves, right now Kyrii, you need to sit", He showed her to the large sofa and sat next to her, a supporting arm for her weakened and tired body to lean against. She felt isolated once he let go and stood up, she looked up at all the strange faces surrounding her… alarm grew again along with anger at her confusion and defenselessness, the heat from before began to gather in her veins.

The first of them stepped forward, a woman with long blue hair, she spoke in a kind voice, "Hello dear, I'm Boton… pleased to meet you!"

Kyrii tried to smile at the happy faced woman but found her face frozen in place, shock. Sweeping back her long blue hair, the woman moved aside for the next one. He was tall, taller than all the other, and wearing a school uniform. His carrot red hair had an odd cut, and his face seemed squashed as if he'd taken to many beatings, his smile was kind though, "Hey! I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can just call me Kuwabara, pleasure to have you here!" he moved aside, pushing his way through.

The next to approach was a teenage boy, the same age as Kuwabara. His hair was dark brown/black and was slicked back with only a few pieces falling forward, his eyes were brown, he had a goofy grin on his face and was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans. "Hey… Kyrii, I'm Yusuke Urameshi…" he left it at that as he moved aside for a tall boy with long red hair.

The red-haired boy was very handsome, his long red hair fell around his face and shoulders, she could smell flowers… roses, she was sure of it. She looked into his eyes and was shocked, it was like looking into a mirror, his eyes were of the same emerald green as her own, very much alike, shining in the exact same shade of green. He too seemed shocked to notice the obvious similarity, the others seemed to suddenly pick up on it as well.

"Well well", Koenma said quietly.

"Hello Kyrii", the red haired boy said in a smooth voice, "my name is Kurama, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." He smiled and this time she did smile back, but her attention was quickly drawn away, the one who had not introduced himself, had not even bothered to get up, was the one she was most anxious to meet. The man in black sat at the windowsill, he was watching the others, and watching her. She could see that slight glimmer of something more in his cold eyes.

Boton sat next to her, eyeing the eye lock of the man in black and Kyrii. "And the grumpy shrimp over there is Hiei… but you've already met him now haven't you". Kyrii nodded, pulling her eyes from Hiei as he gave Boton a quick glare for the height comment and continued to stare out the window again.

Kyrii found her voice, "Umm… it's nice to meet you all, really it is… it's just… why am I here, and how do you all know me?"

Koenma cleared his throat, "You see Kyrii, you are in the demon world…"

Kyrii cut him off, "Am I dead!" she squeaked.

Koenma smiled, "No no, you're not dead… you are in the demon world, I rule it… Yusuke is the spirit detective of Earth, in other words, he protects the your world from demons… surely you must know about demons. These are all of his teammates that help him along the way, Kuwabara was a school friend, Boton was the grim reaper of sorts, and Hiei and Kurama are demons."

Kyrii stared wide eyed, she looked around, to see if this was all just a joke, they all looked so serious… she couldn't say anything, her mouth had decided to stop working.

Koenma continued to talk, "We have brought you here because we need you're help… we needed one more, with power enough to do good, someone we could trust… now that's not always easy to find."

"Power?" Kyrii whispered.

"Yes power, we've been tracking you for sometime, we came across you're power signature on our search, it was actually Hiei that found you… we believe that somewhere along you're blood line, demon blood was introduced, but subtly, it never really showed itself… the power must have skipped several generations, but it landed on you… something must have happened relatively recently to trigger the change inside of you, but it has caused you to become a full blown fire apparition."

Kyrii thought, fire… "The forest", she looked over at Hiei, who was looking at her again.

"Yes, Hiei told us about what happened, you were obviously scared of him and that helped you trigger your fire power. Kyrii… we know that you're mother died recently, and that things changed drastically for you… we think that that may have been the cause of your sudden growth in power."

Kyrii's throat tightened at the thought of her mother, she just nodded, head down…"What is it that I'm supposed to do, help you… what if I can't control this… this…power, I obviously couldn't in the forest."

"We'll help you" said Kurama, "we'll teach you to control and use your power to it's full potential."

"But what am I helping you to do, that's why you brought me here isn't it? Hunted me down and brought me here, took me away from home to train some power I didn't even know that I had until today!" Kyrii frustration had built and now she finally let it go, heat grew rapidly inside of her and bits of flame shot from her hands as she stared, shocked and alarmed, "Look at me, I'm a freak! Why now, why now can I do this and never before?"

Yusuke and the others stepped back as flame continued to gather, grow, and spurt. Koenma tried to console Kyrii, " There's an enemy drawing closer and closer to power, planning the destruction of Earth and the concur of Demon world. We needed one more, you to help us to bring their group down. I know this must come as a shock, it must seem strange and frightening, but we need you, we can train you so that your emotions don't affect you in such dangerous ways."

Kyrii sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, "I don't want to hurt people…"

Boton spoke up, "Of course you don't dear, none of us do…well…" she shot a glance at Hiei, "but we can help you so you don't have to worry anymore… no need to be afraid".

Kyrii continued, "I don't want to hurt anyone… so I'll let you teach me, I'll help you… at this point I guess I don't have much choice now do I". She watched as the flame died form her hands.

Koenma smiled, "Brilliant! Boton, take care of Kyrii, we'll start on planning".

Boton took Kyrii's hand and began to lead her out of the room, "Come along dear, you've had a hard day, let's get you cleaned up… I'm sure my clothes will fit you perfectly!"

**Hey, let me know how I am doing! I don't know when I'll be able to post again, hopefully soon! I have to think the rest of it up and then there's a matter of getting access and time! Hope to continue soon!**


End file.
